


I'm Pregnant and Don't Know Who The Father Is So SM Is Going to Make Me Marry My Group?!!???!?!??!

by yawoozyalose



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, aff bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawoozyalose/pseuds/yawoozyalose
Summary: Someone challenged me to write a fic checking off everything on the AFF bingo sheet so this is to you, Asianfanfics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> bingo card here for those interested. http://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_me6280wDc61r7fanoo1_500.png
> 
> thank you wtfasianfanfics

Heyyy xD this is my first fanfic so like it or ELSE HAHAHAHAHA  
-

Jinki stood in the mirror, rubbed a hand over his taut stomach. He was stressing now. For the past few weigh ins he was able to insist he’d only put on weight due to excessive eating, but now he was beginning to show.

At least it was the beginning of winter. He was able to bundle pretty heavily, hide his growing stomach in sweatshirts and puffy jackets. It was fine if the fans just thought he was gaining weight. No, what made it worse was that he had to repeat a class in high school despite having already graduated.

Kibum called from the other side. “Hyung, are you okay in there?”

“Ani!” Jinki whined. How could this all be happening to him? He was a model student, a model idol, a literal model. And here was Kibum trying to annoy him in his time of need! The whole band was being smothering lately, with their concern and kindness when all Jinki wanted was to allow himself to be extremely stressed while pregnant and possibly drink (a/n: but only a little, not enough to hurt the baby xD).

Kibum gently pushed the door open, coming up behind Jinki and rubbing his stomach. “Hey, hey, gwenchanha.”

“Kibummie, you’re really like an umma.” Jinki complained, but the stomach rub felt good so he didn’t tell Kibum to gtfo. 

“The way I see it, it’s one of ours.” Kibum pressed a small kiss to the back of Jinki’s neck. “Mine or not, I’ll love it all the same.”

“Arigatou,” Jinki whispered, letting his eyes fall shut to the soft kisses.

“Now you better get ready for your first day of school!” Kibum pulled back suddenly, shoving a backpack, baseball cap and skateboard into Jinki’s hands. “Taemin is waiting downstairs for you.”

“T-Taemin…” Jinki thought about the last time with Taemin, where Jinki was pushed to the ground by his junior and forced to hold hands. Aggressive hand holding. Furious, passionate hand holding. And even if it was against Jinki’s will, he couldn’t help but fall for the passion in Taemin’s fingers.

Before leaving, Jinki slipped on his VANS® shoes and skateboarded to school while holding hands with Taemin.

On the way there, the local delinquent youth group accosted them and threatened them for their lunch money. Jinki started crying because he was pregnant and hormonal and while Taemin could avoid all the punches by dance-dodging them he was not strong enough to throw punches of his own.

Warning shots were launched in the air. The young pugilists turned to acknowledge the new threat. It was Minho is his pin-striped and expensive Italian suit, wearing a neat new fedora. He aimed at the delinquents.

“Minho!” Jinki shouted gleefully, crawling over to boyfriend 3 of 4 and hiding behind him. “What are you doing here?”

“Just checking on the business. Cosa nostra, you know.” Minho winked, lightly smacking Jinki’s belly. “Gotta protect la famiglia.”

The delinquents had run during this exchange, and Minho drove Jinki and Taemin is his Lamborghini which was purchased with drug money. He dropped them off at school, giving Jinki a big ol wet kiss on the mouth.

Since Jinki was too cool to care about school, all he did while he was there was play Doom on the school PCs because he was such a nerd. Once a day of accomplishing nothing was done Taemin and Jinki headed back to SM where they’d meet the rest of the group for trainee stuff.

And another dreaded weigh in. Jinki had only been putting on more and more weight, and so Soo Man himself demanded Jinki take his shirt off in front of everyone (including all of EXO and SNSD despite their busy schedules). It just wasn’t Jinki’s day.

Everyone gasped when they saw his pregnant belly.

“What is the meaning of this!” Soo Man started screaming until he was red in the face. “Who did this to you?”

Suddenly, the four other members of Shinee stepped up. “One of us probably.” Jonghyun announced proudly. “I have another announcement to make. I recently received correspondence from distant family that I am actually heir to a vampire colony in Europe.”

“This is excellent news!” Soo man exclaimed, appeased. “I decree all four of you take responsibility and marry Jinki.”

And so they lived out their days in a vampire colony, taking care of there gender non-specific child while still attending high school as adults.

One day while fucking Jinki with corn on the cob particularly deep, Kibum noticed a bump in Jinki’s asshole. Minho, not a doctor but played one on TV, was able to identify it as ass cancer.

END CH 1

i will leave you on this cliffhanger because i'm going to cliffhang myself

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage everyone to undertake this challenge or create another bingo with fanfiction cliches.


End file.
